Export depth chart to Excel
Open an Excel Spreadhseet - Create Tabs for each group of positions - QB, RB, REC, OL, DL, LB, DB, ST Make cell A1 active, then go to Data in Excel and select "From Web" in Excel 07 and in Excel 2003 I believe it is import from Web - This will open a minibrowser within Excel - browse to your depth chart in the minibrowser (For most people this will open with IE, but opens with your default browser which for some people may be Chrome or Firefox) - (A quick shortcut here is to copy the weblink to your depth chart so you can just paste that in to your minibrowser for each position set This will be http://beta.pigskinempire.com/depthchart.asp?tm=QB) To bring in the data you will select the tan box with black arrow next to name over the group you are trying to bring over - if you are doing this during recruiting be aware that there will be two boxes available to bring over if you have athletes committed - you want the second box at that point - otherwise there is only one box to select) Once you check that arrow it will highlight all of the names in blue and you select the import button from the bottom right of the screen. Import.png|How to import finished.png|finished product column off.png|Column with evals off column fixed.png|Columns labeled correctly This brings all of the info over - You will have to type in the names of the players as it will not read the names from the buttons for the players. Now other than QB which comes in perfectly the rest are what makes people think it is buggy - but I think this is great. The headers come across (we will use OL for an example) WHen you highlight the names it looks exactly like it does on the depth chart - however once you import it there will be 3 columns of numbers then the columns of letter grades. The three columns of numbers are the evals for all of the OL positions - These always go in order of the listed players - so for OL first column is Center, second is OG, and third is OT. Therefore you just have to take the headings for the letter grades - for OL itis SPD, PWR, BLK CTCH and move them over top of the letter grades. Then I just renamed the eval columns to the actual positions they eval'd - so instead of just saying EVAL I have one column of C one of OG and one of OT then SPD PWR BLK CTCH. You now have a comprehensive list of your players with their evals - for EVERY relevant postion as long as your coach has eval'd the players at thos positions if you have not it will just come up with the line like normal in the depth chart. Do this for each postiion. IMPORTANT - When you go to another position - you need to paste in the shortcut (http://beta.pigskinempire.com/depthchart.asp?tm=QB) and change the last two letters to correspond with what position your are going to import next so for OL it would be http://beta.pigskinempire.com/depthchart.asp?tm=OL. This sounds a LOT longer than it is. I can import each position in about 20-30 seconds. I will be playing with bringing over the recruiting lists as well and will have a post for that too.